1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical element and methods for manufacturing the same, and optical modules and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
An optical module may include, for example, a semiconductor optical element (for example, a semiconductor emission element, a semiconductor photodetection element and the like) and lead terminals passing through a stem, which are electrically connected to one another by bonding wires (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application JP-A-2004-95824). In this case, the element may be damaged by ultrasonic wave, pressure and/or temperature that are applied to the element at the time of the bonding operation. As a result, the element may be destroyed, or the element may break down after the element is used for an extended period of time. Also, there may be cases where stable bonding conditions that would not inflict damage to elements are difficult to attain.
Further, the characteristics of semiconductor optical elements may change when used in a highly humid environment. For example, the aforementioned reference describes fusing a mounting member on which a semiconductor optical element is mounted and a lens retaining member, to thereby secure airtightness of an internal space that stores the semiconductor optical element.